The Fourth Tournament
by PocketSnails
Summary: Every so often, the heroes of the world gather for an event unlike any other: The Smash Tournament. Three have happened before, and the fourth on is now upon us. With a new Council in charge of everything headed by Trainer Red, and a myriad of new fighters itching to participate, this will be the most interesting tournament yet.
1. Enter: An Android, A Gymnast, and Mayor

**Yes, I know, new story. But just recently got Super Smash Bros. for 3DS, and was very disappointed at how there was no dedicated story mod, after Brawl had The Subspace Emissary. So, I decided to take matters into my own hands. Please enjoy, and don't forget to favorite, review, and follow.**

**P.S. – This will be updated alongside **_**Ōkami to hoka no Megami, **_**just in case you were wondering.**

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Super Smash Bros. **_**or any franchise involved in it.**

xXxXxXxXx

_Super Smash Bros.: The Fourth Tournament_

xXxXxXxXx

_Every so often, the heroes of Nintendo will unite together, participating in what has become known as: __**The Smash Tournament**__.____In it, heroes gather from far and wide to test their mettle, settling disputes and proving who really is the better brawler. At one point, villains were allowed to participate, though Mario's sworn nemesis Bowser ruined this, thanks to his dirty ways of fighting, almost earning himself the title of Champion, before other brawlers discovered his ways._

_Because of this, the brawlers realized that a committee needed to be formed, not just to make sure villains don't participate, but to ensure that the heroes who are don't play dirty either. And thus, __**The Smash Tournament Council **__was formed._

_The original Council consisted of Pichu, Roy, Dr. Mario, and was led by Mewtwo. This Council proved to be unstable and unpredictable however, and was disbanded after the third tournament. Shortly afterwards, a new council was formed, consisting of Wolf, Ice Climbers, Snake, and Pokémon Trainer Red._

_Now, with a new Council in charge, and a myriad of new brawlers itching to test themselves in their first tournament, __**The Fourth Smash Tournament **__is at its beginning! There will be no holding back, and there will be only one Champion…_

xXxXxXxXx

Red stood there in the Council's box, overlooking the Smash Stadium, an arena designed to change its appearance to accommodate the many fighters that will be battling. He looked down at the two Pokéballs on his belt for a moment, and then turned to the rest of his Council.

"Snake, give me an update on all the new fighters we'll be having in the Tournament this year." The young trainer said sternly to his second-in command.

"Yes, sir. Dr. Mario has returned after his seat on the Council was removed; Your buddy Charizard will be fighting alone this time around; The Ninja Pokémon Greninja has made the journey from the Kalos region to participate; Little Mac has come out of retirement from his boxing days.

Mega Man has come from his own world to see how he'll fair; the Mii Brawler, Mii Gunner, and Mii Swordfighter are wild cards – they can be anyone and anything, and that makes them a threat; Pac-Man is also coming from his world, and he is now the oldest fighter we have, preceding even Mr. Game and Watch; Lady Palutena is coming down from Skyworld to join Pit in battle; oddly, we have two brawlers registered under the name 'Robin…' might just be a mistake.

Rosalina &amp; Luma have gone planet-side from the Comet Observatory, ready to wreak havoc; Shulk has made a trek all the way from the Bionis, and with his Monado, who knows what he can do; Villager has hung his mayoral duties for a while, and he looks like he won't go down without a fight; Wii Fit Trainer is a surprising addition, don't know what a gymnast will do.

The dog and bird duo we have with Duck Hunt will most likely turn heads; we oddly have another person registered as 'Marth' – I'll get with Wolf on that later; finally, there's Dark Pit. You sure he's a good idea?" The soldier said, finishing reading the report.

"Dark Pit is not a villain Snake. Pit even told us – he helped out him and Palutena when they needed it. He helped defeat Medusa and Hades. We can trust him."

"I'll take your word on it Red." Snake replied gruffly.

Suddenly, the music began playing, and Red turned around, walking to the edge and staring at the arena, which was rearranging itself into the iconic _Battlefield _stage, which would give neither fighter an edge. Speaking of fighters, Red looked at his playbill – the first fight would feature three brawlers.

Already this was looking to be an exciting tournament.

xXxXxXxXx

_Italics _in-between action lines represent lyrics

He walked down the tunnel, the light at the end, hearing the cheering outside. He knew that he would be fighting two other fighters – who they were though, that was a mystery.

He had been following the past three smash tournaments for years, though was denied entry in the second and third ones. When he was finally told he could participate in this one, he accepted.

He stood at the doorway. A few more steps, and they would announce his name, and he'd meet his opponents as well.

He took a breath…and walked…

"Introducing…MEGA MAN!" The announcer said over the intercom.

"Versus…WII FIT TRAINER!"

Mega Man turned, seeing his opponent. Her? Of all fighters worthy…he was fighting a gymnast. It didn't matter. He was ready. Where was the third opponent though…?

"Three…Two…One…GO!" Oh. Well, looks like the third opponent wimped out.

_We are fighting dreamers_

Mega Man charged at Wii Fit Trainer, thrusting his right hand forward, ready to hit her.

_Aiming high to touch the sky_

When suddenly, she dodged with only a gymnast's grace, and swept her legs, knocking Mega Man onto the ground.

_We're fighting dreamers_

Mega Man lay on the ground, surprised. Wii Fit Trainer grabbed him, raising her fist into the air.

_Appearances mean nothing to us_

As she was about to hit him…a quick calculation…Wood Man…and suddenly…a Leaf Shield appeared around Mega Man, deflecting the hit!

_Fighting dreamers_

_These are the words that we believe in_

_Oli oli oli oh_

_Just go my way_

Mega Man jumped up, and then aimed his arm cannon at Wii Fit Trainer, firing a shot, and knocking her to the ground.

_Right here, right now (huh!)_

_Bite the bullet_

_That's my desire_

Wii Fit Trainer sprang right back up, not going down as easily as Mega Man would have wanted.

_Right here, right now (huh!)_

_Top it off_

_Burn it down in fire_

Wii Fit Trainer entered "The Warrior" pose, hitting Mega Man with a powerful smash attack as he approached.

_Right here, right now (huh)_

_Bite the bullet_

_That's my desire_

_Right here, right now_

Mega Man skidded to a halt as he slid across the platform, nearly falling off. A quick calculation - and Metal Man! Mega Man summoned a Metal Blade, throwing the spiked disc at Wii Fit Trainer, knocking her to the ground.

For a while, the two opponents traded blows, Wii Fit Trainer entering her numerous poses, and Mega Man calling on the powers of his numerous foes, when suddenly…

"And a Smash Ball has appeared folks! The first fighter to get it will be able to call upon their Final Smash!"

_In the middle of this_

_Never ending road_

Both fighters looked at each other, then at the coveted Smash Ball. A race was about to ensue.

_I don't know exactly where it is_

_That we're supposed to go_

Wii Fit Trainer kicked Mega Man, knocking him into the air, and she jumped up herself, ready to use him as a platform to reach the Smash Ball.

_Skies lined with crows_

_They'll never bring me down_

Suddenly, Mega Man back flipped, landing on a floating platform and yet again sliding backward. This time though, he wasted no time rushing forward.

'_Cause it is where we're meant to go_

_I feel it in my soul_

Mega Man shot the ground, launching himself into the air, then he landed on Wii Fit Trainer, shooting her and jumping, causing her to hit the ground hard. He grabbed the Smash Ball, breaking it, and causing a glow to surround him as he fell to the ground.

_The eye of my heart_

_It slowly seems to open up_

_It always brings me hope for tomorrow (Yeah!)_

Mega Man smirked, aiming his cannon at Wii Fit Trainer, ready to activate his Final Smash and end the fight, when suddenly…

_We've lost nothing_

_No nothing that we won't get back_

_Now, we'll make our way home_

…a butterfly net covered him up, and he was then jabbed twice with boxing gloves, being launched into the air, losing the Smash Ball, though not being defeated.

"VILLAGER HAS ENTERED THE RING!" The announcer shouted.

Oh. THAT was the third challenger.

_Right here, right now (huh)_

_Bite the bullet_

_That's my desire_

Mega Man stood up; himself, Villager, and Wii Fit Trainer in a triangle all opposing each other, the Smash Ball in the center.

_Right here, right now (huh)_

_Top it off_

_Burn it down in fire_

The three opponents fought, none of them realizing how quickly their damage meters were rising. Wii Fit Trainer fell to the ground, and Mega Man used her as a jump pad to launch after the Smash Ball.

Just when it was in reach, Villager, having floated up with his balloons, used Mega Man as a jump pad, grabbing the Smash Ball and breaking it.

When they both landed, Villager was across from his two opponents, who were together. He quickly activated his Final Smash.

_Right here, right now (huh)_

_Bite the bullet_

_That's my desire_

Villager watched gleefully as his dream home was built around the two. Then, it exploded, launching them into the air and K.O.-ing them, their unconscious forms falling to the ground.

_Right here, right now_

"And the winner is…VILLAGER!" The announcer yelled, and cheers echoed throughout the arena.

xXxXxXxXx

"Damn it! That certainly wasn't who my money was on!" Snake said in rage as the announcer confirmed Villager as the winner.

"You'll get your pay another time Snake. For now, let's put money on that boy in his next battle!" Wolf replied to his colleague.

_Yes, his next battle… _Red thought to himself, looking down at the playbill:

**ROUND I: MEGA MAN vs. WII FIT TRAINER vs. VILLAGER**

**ROUND II: WINNER OF ROUND I vs. CHARIZARD**

"You'll do well old buddy!" Red said with enthusiasm.

Little did he know, that fight would never happen…

xXxXxXxXx

**Woo! Man that was a doozy. Just so you know, it's around 5:30, 6:00 in the morning that I'm finally finishing and posting this**

**Okay, so yeah, I know that the fight wasn't my best work. But to be fair, I'm not that familiar with the names of the moves characters have in Smash Bros. I just button mash and win. Also, I had to juggle between the fight and the song.**

**Overall though, I think this turned out great. See you in Chapter II!**

**P.S.S. – The song is **_**Go! (English Cover) 4**__**th**__** Opening of Naruto**_**. Specifically, I was listening to NateWantstoBattle's cover of it while making this.**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	2. Reset Bomb Peril

**So yeah, decided I'm gonna try my best to update both stories more than once a week. How will that work out you may ask? Heck if I know. But, we'll see!**

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Super Smash Bros. **_**or any franchise involved in it.**

xXxXxXxXx

_Super Smash Bros.: The Fourth Tournament_

xXxXxXxXx

"Ladies and gentleman, there will now be a five minute break before the next round begins! Everyone stay safe, and no fighting in other parts of the stadium other than the arena!" The announcer said, as Villager walked off the battlefield, as four R.O.B. clones carrying off the unconscious duo of Mega Man and Wii Fit Trainer.

Red stood in the Council's box, watching as the arena began to change itself again. He closed his eyes, remembering things from the past…

xXxXxXxXx

"_B-but Trainer Red! You have to help me save my friend Ness!" I sighed as the young boy said to me. I know his best friend just got kidnapped, but…_

"_Look Lucas, suck it up, alright?!" I said, turning around angrily. "We have no clue where that man took Ness, and even if we did, what makes you think we'd be able to get there?"_

_He looked up at me, starting to cry. Arceus, who decided to put me in charge of this kid?_

…_.._

"_Squirtle, use Water Gun!" I yelled at my Pokémon. Squirtle fired the attack at the wild Charizard – a super effective move!_

"_Pokéball, go!" I yelled, throwing the device at the weakened foe._

_1 shake…2 shakes…3 shakes…caught! I walked up, picking up my Pokéball containing my new team member. Little did I know he would become not only the most valuable, but the one I would have to give up in the future…_

xXxXxXxXx

"Red…Red…RED!" Snake yelled at the trainer.

"Huh?" Red turned, being pulled from his thoughts.

"Charizard is about to go up. We know how much your old friend means to you – you wouldn't want to miss his fight, would you?"

"No, not for the world." Red said with confidence. He took his Pokéballs from his belt, pressing the buttons on them to enlarge them.

"I know you guys wouldn't want to miss your old friend fight either! Come on-" Suddenly, a great rumbling shook the entire stadium, and darkness fell over the arena. Red and the rest of the Council looked up, seeing a large, brown, natural looking object slowly falling, its purple tip looking menacing.

"Wh-what is it?" Wolf asked, staring in awe, along with everyone else in the stadium.

Out of nowhere, from the crowd, a golden streak flew up into the air, approaching the object.

"Who the hell is that?" Snake asked in surprise.

"That's…Pit." Red said, having seen the angel fly before.

"What's he gonna do?" Popo and Nana asked simultaneously. Red stood there, thinking for a second, and then it came to him.

"He's going to try and stop it!"

xXxXxXxXx

Pit flew through the air, the Sacred Bow of Palutena in hand, ready to take on the Reset Bomb.

"Lady Palutena! What is a Reset Bomb doing here?" The angel asked, speaking to the goddess herself.

"I'm not sure Pit. While Viridi hates humanity, she knows not to meddle in the affairs of people from other worlds. On top of that, we destroyed the Reset Bomb Factory, so this may not be her doing…" Palutena replied apprehensively.

"That doesn't mean she can't build another one! Whatever the case, I will take this one down before it hurts the others!" Pit flew towards the Reset Bomb, ready for battle. As he got closer, green orbs appeared around the edge of the purple tip, where it met the brown body.

"Huh. Nice to see you're still able to show me the weak points on this thing!" Pit said to Palutena.

"Why of course Pit! It's always good to know where your enemy's weak points are!" The goddess of light said with a smile.

"Does that mean you'll do it for me in the tournament?"

"No, because that's hacking Pit, something that we could get banned for. They might even put us in a tier higher than Meta Knight – I think God Tier sounds nice!"

"B-but wouldn't SSS make more sense, you know, since Meta Knight's tier is SS?"

"No Pit, we're gods. We get God Tier."

Pit sighed, though he understood Palutena's logic. He got up close to the Reset Bomb, pulling back the string on his bow, and fired the powerful shot at an orb. The arrow hit, destroying the orb in one shot!

"Yeah, alright!" Pit yelled in victory, ready to fire another one at the next orb.

"Careful Pit! The Forces of Nature are coming to make sure you don't succeed in destroying the bomb!" Palutena said.

"Uh-oh!"

The Forces of Nature – the army that the goddess of nature Viridi commands – showed up, and began attacking Pit, distracting him.

"Lady Palutena, there's too many of them! I won't be able to take them all down!" Pit said in a panic.

Suddenly, one of the orbs got destroyed.

"What the? Who's there?" Pit said, turning.

"Me!" The other replied, destroying another orb. Pit turned to the other direction, seeing Dark Pit.

"Pittoo! You came to help!"

"I swear if you call me Pittoo one more time…Look, I may not like it, but I'm gonna help you destroy this Reset Bomb! If I lose in this tournament, I want it to be to a worthy opponent!"

"Wow, thanks!"

"Not that I will lose to you of course! I'm just so much better than you regardless!"

"Gee, thanks."

"Yeah, whatever! Just keep them off of me while I take out those last two orbs!"

"Gotcha!"

Pit fired his arrow at more of Viridi's forces, and Dark Pit shot another orb, destroying it. Another arrow - and the last one was down!

"There, the core's exposed Pit! Back me up!"

"Gotcha!"

The two brothers turned, aiming their bows at the core. Just when they were about to fire though, an arrow hit Pit, turning him into trophy form, and he slowly fell to the ground.

"PIT!" Dark Pit yelled, debating whether to finish off the Reset Bomb or go after Pit. Just as he was fixing to make his decision, he too was hit by an arrow, joining Pit in the fall in trophy form.

xXxXxXxXx

The Council, and the whole audience, watched, as the trophies of Pit and Dark Pit hit the ground. Very shortly after, an astral projection of Palutena appeared.

"Attention heroes and civilians," she began, a grim look on her face, "everyone needs to evacuate now! That device is a Reset Bomb, created by Viridi, goddess of nature! It will destroy this whole area and turn into a natural forest! It will also kill all of us here! Please, you must hurry!"

The projection disappeared, and a mad panic followed as everyone was trying to rush out.

Suddenly though, the bomb hit, destroying the entire stadium. Contrary to Palutena's words, everyone was not killed – simply, they were turned into trophies; or, at least the heroes were. The civilians on the other hand…Some civilians survived, and they went out to re-activate the trophies.

Red slowly woke up, having eluded being turned into a trophy. He stood up, looking around, seeing a dark, purple forest all around him. He reached towards his belt, thankful that his Pokéballs were still there. He saw Forces of Nature in the distance, attacking both civilians and brawlers. In his weakened state though, there wasn't much that he could do.

_I gotta get out…_He thought to himself, turning the direction opposite of where he saw the Forces of Nature and ran as fast he could. After a while though, he tripped over a branch, and his impact with the ground was just enough to crumble the remaining foundations of a pillar that survived. It began to fall, ready to crush Red as he was not able to get up…

Red slowly opened his eyes, expecting himself to be dead, and was surprised that he wasn't, seeing the shadow of the pillar on the ground. He looked up – Charizard was holding up the pillar!

"Ch-Charizard…" Red crawled away, though Charizard was still holding up the pillar. Red then noticed that quite a large chunk of the surviving ceiling had fallen as well, and was atop the pillar. If Charizard wasn't holding it up…

Red then noticed that the Forces of Nature were approaching to the north, Wolf to the south.

"Charizard, let it go! We gotta go!" The Pokémon huffed at his master – he was determined to stay behind as a distraction.

"Dang it Charizard this isn't the time! Let's go!"

"Red, come on! We gotta go!" Wolf called.

"I'm not leaving without Charizard!"

"Leave him, we'll come back for him!"

"No! I'm not losing Charizard!"

"What's the matter, scared?" Wolf didn't wait for a response, taking out a Taser and shooting Red. He walked over, picking the boy up.

"Thanks Charizard. I know you'll make it. Red will be back for you – I promise."

Charizard nodded in approval, and Wolf walked off with Red…

xXxXxXxXx

**Yeah, cliffhanger, I know. Just so you know though, this is not going to be a story about just Red. I put some focus on him for these first two chapters since he's in charge of the tournament now, but we're not gonna see Red or most of the Council again for quite a while, as they are not brawlers. Also, just so I don't get anyone asking about it – the reason I have Pit and Palutena mention the tier list is to keep with how much **_**Kid Icarus: Uprising **_**breaks the fourth wall. Ciao.**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	3. Enter: A Bounty Hunter and A Hero

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Super Smash Bros. **_**or any franchise involved in it.**

xXxXxXxXx

_Super Smash Bros.: The Fourth Tournament_

xXxXxXxXx

The man walked through the hills, his green tunic tattered and dirty after the Reset Bomb incident. He had been walking for what seemed like days now, stopping only to sleep when he needed to. Had the thought crossed his mind to return to the forest that now replaced the stadium? Absolutely. Why did he not? Simply put, he may be a hero, but the Forces of Nature was a group that he was not familiar with. Eventually, there would be something he would encounter that he couldn't fight, and he would fall to it.

So, he ran. He did it with the hope that he will eventually run into his allies, or even other fighters. Hell, even if he somehow strolled into the villains' territory of the world he would be grateful. Then he could find out who's behind all of this and defeat them.

As the man was walking, he heard someone behind him. He quickly turned, drawing his sword, ready to fight.

After a few moments, a blond woman wearing a blue jumpsuit jumped down from a tree.

"Link!" She called out.

The man let out a sigh of relief, sheathing his sword. He nodded at his long-time friend and ally, recognizing her as Samus, though she didn't have her power suit on.

"So Link, what are you doing out here? Looking for Princess Zelda?" She asked him.

He nodded. To be completely fair, he was indeed looking for the princess out here, hoping that she ran as well, and in the same direction.

"Link, you look like total crap by the way. How long have you been going?"

The Hylian sighed as he looked at the woman.

"…" He finally said.

"Man, that has been a while. Do you know exactly what happened, as far as that whole incident back at the stadium?" Samus asked in response.

Link shook his head, clueless apart from what Palutena told everyone.

"Ugh. I was hopeful at least." Samus said. "Well, I think we should head back in the direction of the stadium – I don't recall your princess running in this direction, much less running anywhere at all."

Link nodded – it was a better plan than the one he already had.

xXxXxXxXx

As Link and Samus were walking, something suddenly fell from the sky, forming a cloud of dust. Once it all settled, they were standing face-to-face…with Bowser Jr.!

"Ehehehehehe! Well, if it isn't Lunk and Samus! This is a very interesting encounter, hm?" The bratty child said to the two.

"His name is Link, Junior! Get his name right!" Samus said angrily.

"Whatever! So, what's with the two of you barging into the villains' world, huh?!"

"Excuse me? Bowser Jr. you know damn well that the only time any of us interfere with your actions is when you decide to hatch on evil plot! On top of that, a truce between the heroes and villains is called during the tournaments, so we couldn't have been in your world!" Samus said, annoyed at the accusation.

"Ohoho! You're such a bad liar Samus! Wario saw the two of you with his own eyes! And no other weapon around leaves the burn marks that your power suit's blasters can!"

"Look Bowser Jr.! Enough of this talk! Are you going to step aside, or do we need to defeat you where you stand!"

"Hah! Let's just see if you can walk the walk then Samus! Everyone knows that girls can't fight anyway!"

This was the comment that finally made Samus fight. She crouched down, activating her jet boots, and she rushed towards Bowser Jr., taking out her plasma whip and hitting him with it when she got close, and then she kicked up her leg, activating her het boots again to hit Junior with a powerful attack.

While Samus was performing her attack, Link pulled out his Hero's Bow, pulling back all the way on the string, and fired as soon as Samus finished her kick, knocking Bowser Jr. back with a powerful arrow shot.

"Ah! Well, you two are good, but not good enough! Big Mechakoopa, take them out for me!" Junior floated up in the air for a second, the compartment in his Clown Car opening up as a large Mechakoopa came out and marched rather quickly towards Samus and Link.

As the Mechakoopa came close, Samus cracked her plasma whip, wrapping it around the device, and activated her jet boots, running around it really fast, disorienting the explosive. Suddenly, she dug her heels into the dirt, and she jumped into the air, landing on the ground, and pulling the Mechakoopa into the air, arcing it perfectly to drop onto Bowser Jr. The resulting explosion caused Junior's Clown Car to explode, knocking him onto the ground, the remains of the car feet away. And with that, Bowser Jr. began to throw a temper tantrum.

"Now, who's not good enough?" Samus said complacently, a smug grin on her face.

"You're mean! I'm gonna tell my daddy about this!" Junior said, crying.

"Whatever. Come on Link. This kid took up our time. We have to double time it to the stadium!"

Samus and Link ran off, leaving the crying Bowser Junior in the dust.

xXxXxXxXx

The Radiant Hero stared into the fire, his sword Ragnell stuck into the ground. He sat close to it, ready to grab it in case he encountered any enemies – he was, of course, still stuck in the forest created after the Reset Bomb hit. There's no telling when any of the Forces of Nature would appear.

"Hey Shulk." He started, speaking to the other swordsman who joined him.

"Yeah Ike?" The Homs boy asked, lying on his back, staring into the stars through the few gaps in the woods.

"Do you think we'll be able to save everyone? I mean, you and I are only here because you avoided getting turned into a trophy, and you decided to bring me back from my trophy form. I mean, who else is alive? How many of the others are in trophy form?"

Shulk didn't respond, taking a long moment to contemplate Ike's words.

"You know, I'm not sure. I mean, yes, I'm able to foresee the future with my Monado, but I can't really see who will be joining us in the future."

"True…I wish Marth was here. He usually has the answers to my questions."

"Don't worry man. We'll find him. We'll also find everyone else. And we'll save them all as well."

"Right. I'll take your word for it Shulk."

With that, Ike laid down as well, closing his eyes, and fell asleep.

xXxXxXxXx

**So, just so everyone knows, I will be doing this to where I'm going to have multiple story arcs going on at the same time, and as expected, some arcs will crossover into others and cause conflict. For example, we've seen three arcs alone in this chapter: Link/Samus, Ike/Shulk, and Bowser Jr. mentioning that Link and Samus both attacked the villain's side of the world. In short, for those who have player through **_**Super Smash Bros. Brawl's **_**Subspace Emissary mode, it'll be like that really. **

**And yes, expect to be confused with some of the arcs as well.**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	4. Enter: The Blue Blur, and two Heroes

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Super Smash Bros. **_**or any franchise involved in it.**

xXxXxXxXx

_Super Smash Bros.: The Fourth Tournament_

xXxXxXxXx

_Wooooo! Oh yeah!_

A blue blur zoomed by, going up one of the twisting tree trunks in the Reset Bomb's forest.

_Rolling around at the speed of sound_

_Got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow_

The blur went down another trunk, almost running into a group of…

"Eggrobos. Haven't seen you guys in a while. Whatcha doing here at the tournament?" Sonic the Hedgehog stopped dead in his tracks, ready to fight.

_Can't stick around, have to keep movin' on_

_Guess what lies ahead, only one way to find out_

The Eggrobos approached Sonic, clearly not fans of his humor.

"Well, looks like I need to stop you guys – again!" Sonic said with boredom. "Homing Attack!" Sonic jumped into the air, curling into a ball, and launching towards the closest Eggrobo, destroying it.

_Must keep on movin' ahead_

_No time for guessin' follow my plan instead_

"Spin Dash!" Sonic curled up into a ball on the ground and rolled towards two Eggrobos, destroying them both before hopping into the air and delivering a kick to a third.

_Trusting in what you can't see_

_Take my lead, I'll set you free_

"Now, let's finish you off with style!" Sonic said to the final Eggrobo. "Spring Jump!" Sonic threw down a spring, using it to go high into the air.

_Follow me – set me free – trust me_

_And we will escape from the city_

"And Spin Charge!" Sonic turned into a ball, spinning in place in the air for a moment before launching at the final enemy, destroying it.

"Well, that was pretty easy." Sonic said with faux shock in his voice.

As Sonic finished his taunt, he heard some moaning behind him, and saw…ReDeads!

"Whoa, what in the world are you guys? Can't say I've ever fought zombies before." Sonic said, trying to back away, but finding that he couldn't. "Hey, what the-Why can't I move?!" Sonic asked, actually scared.

Just as a ReDead was about to get him, a sword slid diagonally through the enemy, and as the top part slid off the bottom, Link stop behind it, and Sonic was free from his paralysis.

"Wow, thanks buddy." Sonic said.

"Plasma Whip!" Sonic heard Samus' voice, and turned to see her hitting a ReDead with her whip, the threat eliminated.

"Well, what are you two doing together? Do I need to tell the Princess about this?" Upon saying the snide remark, Sonic felt Link grab him by the neckerchief and slam him against a tree.

"It's not like that Sonic! At all!" Samus said.

"Okay, okay! Just tell Mr. Dark and Brooding here to let me go!" Sonic said in fear.

Link did so, with Sonic falling to the ground and having to dust some dirt off of himself.

"Sonic, since you mentioned her, have you seen Zelda around?" Samus asked.

"No, can't say I have. You guys are the first friendly faces I've seen since the Reset Bomb." The Hedgehog replied.

"Damn…We've been trying to look for her for a while now." Samus said. "Well, we might as well pick you up. Strength in numbers I say."

"Right. Mind you, with me flight is definitely a more preferable means." Sonic said with a stupid grin on his face.

"Ugh. I swear, you have the biggest ego out of anyone I've ever met." Samus said with a subsequent eye roll.

"BACK SLASH!" The command echoed throughout the forest.

"What in the world…?" Sonic said, confused.

"Let's go check it out." Samus said with the three going in the direction of the voice.

xXxXxXxXx

"Ike, cover me! This M82 is a lot tougher than it looks! MONADO SHIELD!" Shulk yelled out, shielding himself from the Mechon's attack.

"These M42s are pretty tough as well!" The Radiant Hero responded.

The two had just woken up after a good night's sleep to suddenly being attacked by a platoon of Mechon troops, with an M85 Sergeant commanding them.

"How long do you think we'll be able to hold them off?" Ike asked, slashing through an M42 unit.

"As long as I'm still living and can keep using the Monado!" Shulk called back.

While the two were fighting, Samus' group ran up and saw them.

"What in the world are those things?!" Samus asked in horror.

"SAMUS!" Ike yelled back. "They're Mechon! They hail from the world of Mechonis! Looks like they followed my boy Shulk here! Hiyah!" Ike slashed through another unit. "We could use your help right about now!"

"Right! Sonic, you help out with Ike! I'll back up Shulk! And Link…"

The Hylian turned towards Samus, awaiting orders.

"…start working on that gold one for us." She finished, referring to the M85 Sergeant.

The three fanned out, going to their respective positions. They quickly realized though, they couldn't do anything.

"None of our attacks are working!" Sonic yelled, kicking an M42 for good measure to at least keep it away.

"Sorry, that's my fault!" Shulk called out. "Monado Enchant!" A purple energy swirled around everyone's weapons, giving them power.

"Thanks!" Sonic yelled out, defeating a Mechon with his Spin Dash.

After that, everyone had pretty much finished with their groups – except for Link.

"Link!" Ike yelled out to the hero, who was knocked into a tree by the Mechon. "We gotta take that thing out!"

"Look, up high! Is that a Smash Ball?" Sonic asked, pointing up. Indeed, it was.

"Don't worry, I've got this!" Shulk jumped up, destroying the ball and landing in front of the Mechon.

"Dunban! Riki! Back me up!" Shulk yelled as the field grew misty, his two allies appearing.

"Alright, let's start this off! Stream Edge!" Shulk yelled out. "Riki!"

"Riki will defeat Mechon invader! FREEZINATE!" The Nopon yelled out. "Dundun!"

"Got you! Tempest Kick!" The Homs yelled, dealing damage to the Mechon. "Shulk, you're next!"

"Let's turn him to scrap! Slit Edge! Riki, you're up!"

"Heropon will scrap you! Bitey Bitey! Dunban!"

"Right! BLOSSOM DANCE!" Dunban started the attack, and managed to chain it together. "Born in a world of strife, against the odds, we choose to fight! Blossom Dance! Shulk!"

"Time to finish this! MONADO BUSTER!" Shulk leaped into the air, dealing the killing blow to the Mechon, causing it to explode. Dunban and Riki quickly disappeared, returning to their realm.

Silence for a few moments, everyone taking a moment to catch their breath.

"…Why isn't my Final Smash that cool?" Sonic said, breaking the silence.

"You didn't save the universe and kill a God, that's why." Shulk replied.

"Well, now that that's over with, what are you two doing out here?" Samus asked.

"Ike here is looking for his friend Marth, and he happened to run into me. I've been traveling with him since because, frankly, I don't really know what the Hell is going on here. Starting to think joining this tournament was a bad idea…" Shulk said.

"Hey, you're the new guy. Maybe you'll win. Or you'll get beaten by Sheik, because she's the best right now. I should shut up." Sonic said.

"Anyways, how about you two join us? Maybe we'll find Marth with Princess Zelda." Samus offered.

"Sounds like a plan. You up for it Shulk?" Ike responded.

"I guess you could say…I'm really feeling it!" Shulk said happily.

xXxXxXxXx

**So yeah, I know I made Shulk's Final Smash overly epic, but I just felt like it because I love the way Chain Attacks are presented in **_**Xenoblade Chronicles**_**. Also, the reason Sonic said Sheik is the best is because at the time of writing this, Sheik was number one on the SSB4 tier list.**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


	5. Deceit and Death

**PocketSnails does not own **_**Super Smash Bros. **_**or any franchise involved in it.**

xXxXxXxXx

_Super Smash Bros.: The Fourth Tournament_

xXxXxXxXx

Lucas walked through the utopia that was now Tazmily Village.

"_It's nice to finally be home after the Smash Tournament_" he thought to himself.

Lucas had been home for about a week or two now. At one point, he thought he never would be – what, with Tabuu's tricks at the Smash Tournament, then having to clean up the damage done by the Subspace bombs, then participating in the tournament itself, then finally having to decide on whether or not become a member of the Council…

His life was hectic for a while.

On top of all that, not a single person trusted using the Subspace portals to travel between their worlds and the dimensional plane the Smash Tournament was held on…it took him a while to get back home.

Lucas was now fifteen. Fifteen. In three years he'd become an adult…and what would he do then? He had no clue, his brother, Clause, didn't have any ideas for him either. He was hopeless.

Or, at least, he thought he was.

All of sudden, darkness clouded the horizon over one of the Nowhere Islands. Then, the _island itself exploded_.

This threw everyone into a panic. What was going on? Where they next? Had the Pigmask Army grown to strength again?

Lucas knew none of these answers. All he knew was that he was running home, to find his brother. To find Clause.

"Clause? Clause!" Lucas opened the door to his house, running to his brother's room.

"Claus-!" What he found horrified him:

A very tall, very hulking beast of a man. Wearing all black clothing, he had dark green skin, red hair, and piercing yellow eyes. Hi right hand held Clause by the neck high in the air. Lucas recognized him from somewhere, but where exactly…then it hit him.

"Ganondorf! What are you doing here?!" No mistake, it was the Prince of Darkness, though something was off…he had a dark aura about him, almost as if he was made of Subspace itself.

"Hahahaha! Lucas! So great to see you!" His voice was more dark and evil then usual as well. "I see that you chickened out of the Smash Tournament, seeing how weak you are!"

"Be quiet you fiend! And let my brother go!"

"Oh, this thing is your brother?" Ganondorf glanced back over to Clause. "Well, that makes this interesting then!"

With a flick of his wrist, Ganondorf completely broke Clause's neck, killing him instantly. He threw the boy's limp body across the room.

"Clause, no!" Lucas turned to the villain. "You…you monst…PK FIRE!" Lucas launched the attack at Ganondorf, though it did nothing to him.

"Hahaha! Foolish child! You can't beat me! Now, prepare to join the same fate as your brother!"

With that, Ganondorf lifted Lucas into the air the same way he did Clause.

…

…

…

_SNAP_

xXxXxXxXx

*Sniff sniff sniff* The dog walked around, sniffing the tracks that it saw. A bird flew down and landed on its back, shaking its head, having found no luck locating their quarry. They were the Duck Hunt Duo, and they were the best trackers at the tournament.

Which is why a certain Hero-King needed their help to find his friends.

Marth leapt down from the trees, having had no luck either, though managed to scare his friends in the process.

"_Ā, mōshiwakearimasen 2. Watashi wa sore ga anata o obie saseru koto o wasurete imashita._" He told them.

_Oh, sorry you two. I forgot that that scares you._

Marth, knowing that he was the only foreign-speaker in the Smash tournament, usually carries around translators, one for him to wear and one for whomever he's talking to wear, a remedy to the obvious language barrier. This time though, he didn't need to where one, as "Ruff-ruff" and "Caw! Caw!" were easily translatable into "I saw something!"

Marth sighed. "_Anata no Aiku o inakamono no hakujin yarō! Mochiron, anata ga mitsukeru no wa muzukashī kotodeshou! Watashitachi wa ima demo tadashī kidō ni notte imasu ka?_"

_Goddamn you Ike! Of course you'd be hard to find! Are we even on the right track right now?_

The duo looked over at the master, feeling that he was angry at the fact that his friend was missing.

"_Watashi mo sono on'nanoko... Watashi no bakageta shison o mitsukeru hitsuyō ga arimasu..._" Marth spoke very low to where the translator couldn't pick up what he was saying, puzzling the bird and dog.

"_Anata no 2 o yoshi! Ikō keizoku shite mimashou!_" With that, Marth ran ahead, as if he had discovered something

_Alright you two! Let's continue onward!_

And indeed, he had – for just over the horizon, a temple could be seen. One that was sure to be filled with enemies.

xXxXxXxXx

_Sometime prior to the tournament…_

"Hey Ganondorf, why don't you come play some poker with us? It will get your mind off of everything!" Bowser called back to him.

The Prince of Darkness sighed. He seemed to be the only one distraught that yet again, the villains had not been invited to participate in the tournament. And it was all thanks to Bowser.

"Fine, whatever. I'll play. But you better not cheat like you did at the second Smash Tournament!"

"Is that what you're all worked up about?" Dark Pit called out, flying through the window. "I can't believe you, still pissed off about something that happened THIRTEEN YEARS ago! What a wuss."

At this, Ganondorf walked over and grabbed Dark Pit by the neck, slamming him into the wall.

"Listen here you little shit, you technically shouldn't be allowed over here! But thanks to your unique position, the Council has allowed you to cross between the border dividing the villains from the main tournament area! The least you could do is show respect to those infinitely your greater!"

"Infinitely my greater? Did YOU help to take down the God of the Underworld? DID YOU?!"

Ganondorf reared his arm back, ready to end Dark Pit's life.

"ENOUGH!" Everyone turned around, seeing a dark, humanoid figure who had magically entered the room.

The figure was shrouded in pure darkness, as if they had been formed from the remains of the Subspace Realm that Tabuu inhabited, surrounded by a purplish-black aura. Their actual figure alone was pure black, and androgynous, their identity not being shown at all. This person was pure evil at its prime.

"Who are you?" Bowser asked, standing up, wondering who would dare interrupt and intrude upon his domain.

"Hahaha, King Koopa. You think this is your domain? This is land granted to you by the Smash Tournament Council so you can at least enjoy the tournament!"

While no one was looking, Dark Pit flew out through the window he came in, ignoring the disturbance he witnessed.

"H-how do you know what…" Bowser looked dumbfounded that the newcomer somehow knew what the Koopa was thinking - that the base was his domain.

"I know everything that you do Bowser! For now, I need a favor from you villainous folk." The man – or, whatever it was – told them.

"And what exactly is it you need?" Meta Knight asked him, his hand on the hilt of his sword, ready for things to get ugly.

"Why, I just need your likenesses of course. All that I need to do is merely touch you, and I'll be able to transform into you at will, a perfect resemblance – albeit with a dark aura surrounding me."

For an example, the figure transformed into a Koopa, and it was an exact match as he said – only a purplish-black aura surrounding his form gave away that he was in reality, not a Koopa. He then transformed back to his mysterious form.

"And what do we gain from this exactly?" King Dedede asked him.

"Why, I can cross the Tournament Border without anyone noticing me. And with your likenesses at my disposal, I'll be able to wreak havoc upon all the heroes. And any of you can step forward and claim victory for yourselves! It's that simple!"

Silence as the villains pondered the request.

"…I'll take that offer." Bowser said, stepping forward.

"Yeah, count me in boss!" Wario added.

"I guess it can't hurt…" Ganondorf responded.

Eventually, all the villains gave the man their likenesses, him transforming into each of them afterwards.

"Now, I shall take my leave, expect to hear from me soon!"

With that, he walked out.

xXxXxXxXx

_A little later…_

Marth sat at the table in the mess hall of the stadium. Next to him sat Ike – opposite of the two was a newcomer, a young boy named Shulk, and beside him sat a beautiful girl around his age. She had long, blonde hair, piercing green eyes, was around five and a half feet tall. She wore a small, white, midriff-bearing top and a short red skirt with long, brown leggings, White shoes topped it all off. And, lucky for Marth, both were fluent in his language.

"_Anata ga koko ni tsuitanode Shulk wa, anatatowatashi ga yūjindeshita. Anata no josei no yūjin ni watashi o dōnyū maindo?_"

_Shulk, you and I have been friends since you arrived here. Mind introducing me to your lady friend?_

"_Ā, wa i, mochiron Marusu. Kore wa kanojo ga watashinojinsei no aida, fioradesu. Fiora, Marusu._"

_Oh, yes, of course Marth. This is Fiora, she's the love of my life. Fiora, Marth._

"_Yorokobi ga anata o mitasu tame ni!_" She sounded real bubbly and happy.

_Pleasure to meet you._

"_O tomodachi ni narimashita Marusu ni watashitachi o shōkai maindo?_" Shulk asked.

_Mind introducing us to your friend now Marth?_

"_Migi, ā! Doko manā ga arimasu ka? Kokoro kara no shazai! Aiku wa, fiora to Shulk ni aisatsu shimasu._"

_Oh right! Where are my manners? My sincerest apologies! Ike, say hello to Fiora and Shulk._

Ike took a moment to let his translator process Marth's statement, then, he slightly nodded his head in greeting.

"_Hai, ā. Kon'nichiwa misutā Shulk, to misu fiora. Aete ureshīdesu._" Ike wasn't quite fluent in the language, though Marth has slowly been teaching him bit by bit.

_Ah, yes. Hello Mister Shulk, and Miss Fiora. It is nice to meet you._

The four smiled, all happy to make new friends. They continued about their conversation, when an anonymous figure walked into the center of the hall.

The figure was shrouded in pure light, as if they had been formed from the Heavens that Palutena and the other gods and goddesses of Her Pantheon inhabited, surrounded by a bluish-white aura. Their actual figure alone was pure white, and androgynous, their identity not being shown at all. This person was pure good at its prime.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen, I hope you're all having a good lunch right now! Tell me, a lot of you seem like you're interested in the wonderful world of magic! Would I please have a volunteer come down to the center with me?"

There was silence for a while, when finally, Link decided to step forward.

"Ah, yes, if it isn't the Hero of Twilight! Nice of you to step forth my boy!" This man seemed overly enthusiastic about his magic. He quickly turned towards Link, holding out his hand.

"Shake my hand my boy! Go on, shake it!"

Link sighed and did so, and suddenly the entertainer transformed into Link himself, albeit with the same bluish-white aura around him. The Hylian was very startled.

"Haha, you see that my boy?" The man said, transforming back into his normal form. "With just one handshake, I'm able to transform into anyone and everyone I've come into contact with!"

The man suddenly looked down at his wrist, as if he had a watch.

"Woops, all out of time for today! Gotta go folks!" He started to walk…

"WAIT!"

…but he didn't make it too far before the voice of none other than Samus, wearing her Zero Suit, stopped him. She walked over.

"If you can supposedly transform into anyone and everyone you shake hands with, then let's see you transform into a woman."

The man was hesitant about this at first, but he finally caved and agreed.

"Why of course milady, anything for a fan!"

The two of them shook hands, and sure enough, he transformed into Samus, with every curve, every eyelash, and every lock of her long, blonde hair.

"How's that baby?" He asked, perfectly mimicking her voice.

"Wow, that's good." She said, in awe at his performance. He transformed to normal.

"Now, I really must be going! Have fun with your tournament ladies and gents! I'll be cheering each and every one of you on – _as _each and every one of you! Tally-ho!" He then disappeared in a flash, and the hustle and bustle of lunch time quickly returned.

xXxXxXxXx

The white figure walked out of the stadium, quickly running to the Tournament Border and beyond, where no one would see him.

He then transformed into his true, dark form: The one which spoke with the villains.

"Ahahahaha! Fools! Now I not only have the likenesses of all the villains, but two of the heroes as well! This day just keeps getting better!"

With that, he walked off into the distance, towards the villain base, slowly transforming into Samus, ready to wreak some havoc…

xXxXxXxXx

**Think this unnecessarily long chapter will cover for the lack of one for a while? I'd say yes, but this is a hard crowd! Tally-ho!**

**PocketSnails signing off.**


End file.
